1p meets 2p
by elecorn
Summary: After a spell gone wrong, England accidentally summons the 2p nations. How will the nations deal with their semi-psycho counter parts.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. IF I DID.. YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW**

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT THE PERSONALITIES OF THE OTHER 2P NATIONS SHOULD BE BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA**

* * *

The rain poured heavily outside. The weather was horrible as usual, much like England's ever-grumpy mood.

England slammed the door to his house,_ a little too hard_ he thought as his house shook violently.

He had just come home from another unproductive meeting. All he wanted do was curl up on his bed and sleep, _and maybe have a cup of tea_, he added approaching his tea set.

After making himself a cup of Earl Gray tea, he continued his conversation with himself.

Arguing with Alfred and the frog was more tiring than it seemed. All he wanted to do was relax.

"But no!" he complained to no one in particular, probably any magical being that was listening to his rant. "He _had_ to have paperwork today". His boss's assistant had dropped the papers on his front door, right on the welcome mat. He grumbled as he sat down on his office chair mumbling curses under his breath. _If only there were two of him _England thought. Then a bright idea came into his head

What if there_ can_ be two of them.

"That's not such a good idea" warned the Flying Mint Bunny.

"Oh, what would you know?! You're a bunny for goodness sake" England retorted, gathering his magic stuff.

England went down to his basement, his magic room of sorts, and began chanting a spell to clone himself. After finishing the chant, England looked around to see if there were any Arthur-doubles. He sighed in disappointment, he couldn't find any.

He trudged to his bedroom, thinking he would accomplish the paperwork following morning.

When he arrived at his bedroom, England immediately went to bed, not even bothering to change his pajamas (even a gentleman has to sleep).

And within a minute England had already fallen asleep, unaware of the cerulean eyes watching him in the darkness.

**_ The next day..._**

"Good Morning love"

England woke to the sound of a voice very much like his own.

WAIT WHAT?!

England opened his eyes, only to find blue eyes staring directly at him. England's reaction was that of any normal person's: to scream like a little girl.

England let out a piercing shriek.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" England shouted at the stranger

"Now, now" The stranger shushed England "It's not polite to scream at a guest"

_Guest? _England thought he hadn't invited anyone over. England's thoughts were interrupted by his "guest".

"Aren't you going to answer the phone?" His guest said gesturing to the phone.

England had been spacing out too long; he didn't realize that the phone was ringing. He hurriedly answered it.

"Hello" England said, wondering who was calling.

"This is Germany" a distinct German accent came out of the phone. "I have called an emergency meeting, be in the conference room at 12:00 sharp" Germany continued not waiting for England's reply.

Aside from the German's voice England could hear a loud snoring emanating from the phone. _Probably Prussia or Italy _England thought. England was waiting for Germany to continue_ probably hung up_ England scowled _that bloody git didn't even wait for me to reply. _England was about to hang up as well until Germany added

"-and if you have one bring him as well" The line went dead.

Before England could ponder about what Germany had meant by that, he was interrupted yet again by his guest.

"Boy, I thought you would have more manners."

England was about to retort. He had had enough of this guest criticizing him on his manners. He had been the one to enter his house without his permission. And here he was now telling him his manners should have been better. England was about to give him a piece of his mind, until he added

"You are the other _me_ after all"

England was flabbergasted. What did he mean?

"Oh you poor dear I must have confused you. You see I'm your 2p, or rather your _second player. _I come from another dimension."

England thought back to the events of last night, when he tried to clone himself. He must have summoned him instead. He looked at his 2p once again. He didn't take the time to see how he looked like.

His 2p had pinkish hair, with a matching pink sweater vest and a blue tie. But other than that, his 2p looked exactly like him.

England had long accepted the fact that there were other universes that were much like theirs. But meeting his other self, his second player there were no words to describe that.

"Oh dear, you're spacing out again. Are you fine?"

It took a while before England was able to respond

"Yes, yes" Then at that moment England had realized what Germany meant.

"Actually we're going to go to a meeting together."

His other self couldn't contain his joy. He began jumping around his bedroom.

_God he was almost as bad as Italy._

"By the way what is your name" England asked.

His other self gave a creepy smile before answering

"Oliver"

* * *

**PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS ON NEXT CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**YES! SECOND CHAPTER IS DONE THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS, REALLY HELPED A LOT!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****AS I SAID BEFORE I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, IF I DID YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO KNOW...**

* * *

**GERMANY'S POV**

Germany sighed as he put the phone down. As the only responsible nation in a world full of idiots, it was his duty to alert the nations of the recent _happening_.

Germany turned to face his counterpart, who was snoring away on his couch. He had introduced himself as his 2p counterpart before abruptly falling asleep. Germany studied his other self, he could see that their faces were exactly alike, but his clothes on the other hand. It wasn't what he was wearing that bothered him; it was the state his clothes' were in. His counterpart's clothes were filthy unlike Germany's. Germany tried to resist the urge wash hi 2p's clothes, so he turned to face his brother instead.

Prussia was currently trying to cheer up his counterpart.

"Repeat after me, I AM AWESOME"

"I-I a-am aweWAAAH" 2p Prussia went half way through the sentence, until he burst out crying.

Unlike his self-proclaimed "awesome" brother, this Prussia, although less obnoxious than the real Prussia, had very VERY low self –esteem.

"Mein Gott he's crying again! Here the awesome me will get you a beer"

Germany scowled it was only 8:00 in the morning and so far Prussia's 2p had cried thrice and had 6 beers, oh wait make that 7.

Germany decided not to mind the two Prussians and turned his attention to the phone instead.

He had called England first, assuming that he was the cause of all this. After all this wasn't the first time the Englishman had caused something like this.

Germany pushed those thoughts aside. _This isn't the time to be blaming someone _he thought, mentally slapping himself. He had to call the other nations. Hopefully England had also passed on the message to the others. He made a mental list of all the nations he had to call, he had already called England, his suspect behind all this, next was...Italy.

Germany mentally slapped himself again, how could he have forgotten Italy. If the second player nations were the complete opposites of them, the 1p nations... Germany shuddered at the thought, he wouldn't want to meet the opposite of the useless, cry-baby nation that was Italy.

He called Italy's house number. It rung once, twice, thrice, the Italian would have answered it by now. Germany would never forgive himself if something happened to Italy.

Then, someone finally answered the phone.

"VEEEE! HELP! HELP!" a frantic screaming voice came out of the phone.

"ITALIA?!" Germany was relieved, at least Italy was safe, for now.

"VEE DOITSU! THERE IS A SCARY MAN WHO LOOKS LIKE ME AND IS CHASING ME WITH A VERY SHARP KNIFE" Italy said continuing to scream. "AND THERE'S ANOTHER MAN WHO LOOKS LIKE MY FRATELLO WHO IS TRYING TO HUG HIM"

Germany could hear Romano screaming in the background as well.

"I' m coming over" Germany said, as he made his way out of the door, the line went dead after he said that. Germany hurried to his car and began driving to Italy's house.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

"ITALY" Germany shouted as he burst through the door.

And just as Italy said, there indeed was Italy's 2p, who was currently chasing his 1p with a knife.

" DOITSU CAME TO SAVE ME!" Italy exclaimed finally seeing the German, unfortunately his 2p took the opportunity to tackle Italy while he was distracted.

The other Italy was about to stab his 1p with his knife. Germany intervened lifting the 2p up. The 2p Italy was struggling to get out of the German death grip.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted at the Italian who was recovering from his counterpart's attack.

"Vee?" Italy turned to see Germany "OH I'LL GET SOME ROPE!" said Italy rushing off to find something to restrain his counterpart.

"OI! POTATO FREAK!" Germany had forgotten about Romano, who was currently trying to get out of his 2p's hug. "A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE"

Germany was having enough trouble, carrying one Italian, he didn't need another one. But he decided to get the other one as well.

"Vee! Germany I have the ropes!"

**MANY FAILED ATTEMPTS TO RESTRAIN THE ITALIANS LATER...**

"Vee we finally did it!" Italy said happily, looking at the (finally) tied up and unconscious (Germany had knocked them out) 2ps.

"Took us long enough to do it." Romano said, though relieved that the hugging was finally over.

Germany gave a small smile. He looked at their unconscious 2ps, the other Italy had darker hair and a darker skin tone, but what was surprising was that (when he wasn't unconscious) his eyes were wide open revealing two amethyst orbs. Romano's 2p on the other hand, had much lighter hair, close to blonde even. Germany had then come to the conclusion that the 2ps were also different in appearance as well as attitude.

He had already told the Italians of the meeting, and they in turn had agreed to tell the other European nations. Germany was currently trying to contact Japan, who would be in charge of alerting the other Asian nations.

"Hello?" Germany asked, the phone had stopped ringing, yet no one was speaking.

"Germany-san?" a voice finally answered. Germany could hear metal clashing in the background.

"I am a little_ busy _right now" Japan continued, his voice sounding as if his focus was somewhere else.

"I would just like to alert you of the meeting at noon, please pass it on to the other nations in Asia" Germany said "-and bring your counterpart"

There was silence for a moment, until a determined "HAI" came from the other end of the phone. Japan then hung up.

Germany checked the Asian nations off his mental list. All that was left now were the North Americans, America and his brother...Germany had forgotten his name again.

_Well the message would get to them sooner or later_ a little voice reasoned in Germany's head. _Maybe his counterparts laziness had gotten to him_ Germany thought, though he had to admit it was tiring to handle the Italians, one was hard enough but _four_, that was too much. But Germany's responsible side had won, Germany began to dial America's number.

"YO! THIS IS THE UNITED STATES OF ALFRED JONES PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP"

Germany groaned, even in a voice message the American's voice was just so loud and annoying.

*beep*

"Hello America-"Germany was cut off.

"Oh dude you actually thought it was a message LOL" America replied.

Germany had to resist hanging up at that moment.

"I am alerting you of-"Germany was cut off yet again.

"I know Iggy already told me" America said in his obnoxious American manner.

"Did he tell you to bring along-"Germany was getting tired of being interrupted.

"The brown haired dude that appeared in my basement last night" America said.

_So America's counterpart had brown hair_ Germany thought _that was a surprise_.

"Tell your brother" Germany continued, surprised that he wasn't interrupted.

"WAIT I HAVE A BROTHER?" America asked bewildered.

Germany then hung up, tired of America's nonsense.

He checked off the American brothers. There were no countries left, well none that he could remember anyway.

He waved goodbye to the Italians. He instructed them not to wake their 2ps, but knowing them that would probably happen anyway.

Germany checked his watch it was already 10:00. He thought back to the Italy brothers how it was so troubling to handle the 2ps, and those were just the Italians. As Germany arrived at his house he was sure of one thing.

They were in for a heck of a meeting

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW ! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IF I I DID WELL YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO KNO**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. MWAH**

* * *

England had gotten tired of his counterpart's babbling.

"-and then he punched me right on the nose! So after that..."

A minute hasn't gone by, without his 2p telling him some tale about his tea parties with 2p America (which was actually his 2p forcing the hot beverage down 2p America's throat) or how 2p Italy was always picking a fight with him (how did he manage to lose to Italy?) or how much he _loved _cupcakes, though a creepy smile appeared on his face whenever he mentioned them.

His counterpart sure was a talkative bloke.

By, the time they arrived at the conference room he could retell his counterpart's whole life story, right after of course he escaped from his chatterbox counterpart.

Fortunately, Oliver was currently running towards 2p America who thankfully was on the other side of the room. America's 2p, in America's own words, was a "brown haired dude, with seriously creepy red eyes".

And as England could see, they not only differed in appearance but also in attitude. England watched as his 2p was greeted with a punch to the face by 2p America instead of a hug.

England scanned the room, so far only England and America had 2ps the rest of the countries who were present luckily had none. England noticed that the only ones who weren't there yet were the members of the g8 along with China. _At least no one will bother me _England thought, of course that didn't happen.

"IGGY!" America shouted from one side of the room "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

America didn't even wait for his reply, as he hurried over to the very much annoyed Englishman. England should have known America would be there, his 2p was present after all.

"YO Iggy! Have you seen my 2p? Did you know last night, he just poofed up in my basement. Of course being the hero and all I went to check it out."

America was retelling the story of how he had come across his 2p. He had told him all about it when England had called him, but England decided to listen so he wouldn't hurt his feelings (I just don't want to make him sad, it's not like I care).

"...then he fainted at the sight of me, well tony was with me of course. But I guess he couldn't stand my awesomeness"

England still thought the idea was funny, that America's 2p was terrified of Tony, who was one of America's "friends".

"Hey Iggy" America leaned over as if he was telling a secret. "I also find out I had a brother this morning, turns out his name is Canada."

England was surprised, he didn't remember any Canada when he raised America.

"Who's Canada?"

"WHO'S CANADA?!" exclaimed an enraged voice.

England turned to see where that voice was coming from. The source of the voice was from someone with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, he had some kind of red uniform and had sunglasses on the top of his head.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO F-ING CANADA IS?!" continued the enraged man.

"Umm you don't need to shout"

England could see that the voice was coming from a... polar bear?

"Are you my bro?" asked America oblivious to the man's furious tone.

"America that isn't me" continued the quiet voice.

"Huh it's not" America asked, at least hearing the voice, and then finally realizing that the quiet voice was Canada.

"Oh Hey! Canada when did you get there" America greeted his brother happily.

"I've been here the whole time America" Canada replied calmly, happy that he was remembered at last.

England finally remembered who Canada was. "Canada my boy, why don't you come sit with us"

"England weren't you the one who asked who I was."

"Oh sorry about that" England said, awkwardly patting Canada's shoulder.

"Yo bro, (Hey that rhymes!) Who was that dude that was with you" America asked in his ever happy manner.

England glanced at the man, who was dragged away by a smiling Oliver and was now sitting with his and America's counterparts.

"He's the other me" Canada answered joyfully "He said he would help me get noticed more often"

_Well at least someone's getting along with their 2p _England thought.

America was chatting with Canada, though America kept forgetting who Canada was in the middle of their conversation.

_Well at least that bloody idiot is occupied_ England thought _Maybe I should go grab a snack, I did miss breakfast after all. _England made his way out of the door with thoughts of delicious scones in his head. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the door slamming into his face.

"Let go of me ~aru" England could hear people entering the conference room

"But that panda is so cute I WANT IT ~aru" whined another voice

"Why do you not believe in _l' amour? _Another person entered the room.

"Because it is meaningless! Get of me!" said an angry voice

England fell to the ground.

"Oh _Angleterre _I didn't see you there!" France said noticing England's body on the floor.

"Go away you frog!" England said clenched his fist, then punched the Frenchman, his fist connected with France's face, well one of the Frances

"Sorry Iggy got the wrong France" America pointed out the other France clutching his face in pain, while the real France was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Sorry about that" England got up, quickly apologizing to 2p France. "I was trying to hit that wanker over there."

"Tch, I can take a hit." 2p France stood up abruptly, and made his way over to the rest of the 2ps while lighting another cigarette (he had dropped one when England punched him).

England stood a little dumbfounded, usually France would be complaining about "how his beautiful face was ruined". _Maybe the 2ps were tougher than he thought. But first he had to deal with France._

England approached the Frenchman, a menacing scowl on his face. He was going to give that frog a beating he would never forget.

France had just realized that the Englishman was approaching him, and was contemplating the chances of him living if he was to fight back or, run away. But before he could do either (most probably running away), the screaming voices of the two Chinas interrupted them.

"I WANT THAT PANDA ~ARU" shouted one.

"I SAID NO ~ARU" replied the other.

The two Chinas were currently wrestling over the panda that China always carried with him. The nations were amused, it's not every day after all you get to see two grown men fighting over a panda.

The show didn't last long, as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped.

"Is it me or is it getting cold in here ~aru" remarked China getting up from the floor.

"Oh no please tell me it's not _him" _said a trembling Latvia.

"Maybe his 2p is nicer" Lithuania tried to reassure his fellow Baltic nations.

"-or much worse" commented Estonia.

"Yay! He's here ~aru" said 2p China, completely forgetting about the panda.

Then the door opened and two countries enter the room, one going to the 2p side, and the other joining England, America, France, China and...Canada was it?

"H-Hello Russia" England greeted Russia.

"Wassup Commie!" America tried to high five Russia, but the Russian just gave a few kolkolkols before sitting down in a seat next to China.

"America I don't think you should be making Russia mad right now" Canada quietly told America. England agreed with which ever nation said that (it's me Canada. Who?). Russia seemed even scarier today, he was kolkolkol-ing more than usual. And upon seeing Russia's bloody lip and his counterpart's black eye, and the multiple bruises the two of them had, England had deduced that they had probably gotten into a fight.

There was silence in the meeting room. Ever since the two Russians entered the meeting room no one dared to talk to each other.

But that only lasted for a moment.

CRASH

Loud noises could be heard from the hallway outside the conference room.

Then the noises suddenly stopped, and from the door entered...one screaming Italy followed by another Italy who was chasing the screaming one, who was followed by one happy German skipping over playfully to the second Italy. After him was one very, VERY angry Germany, who was followed by two Japans, one was tied up and the other was guarding him as if he were an escaped convict.

The former Axis powers had finally arrived, along with a fuming Romano who immediately went to Spain with his counterpart who was still hugging him. Spain was overjoyed at the sight of two Romanos and began to join the hugging. And of course the awesome Prussia was there too with his counterpart (hey the awesome me needs a longer description).

America rushed to greet Japan and his 2p, but instead was met with a punch and a "GET OFF ME" Japan apologized for his counter parts behavior. England involuntarily shuddered, 2p Japan took his personal space a little_ too_ seriously. Italy was now sitting in his seat. His 2p was tackle-glomped by Germany's counterpart, who was ignoring the glares he was receiving from 2p Italy. Germany went to the front of the room.

"It seems that we are now complete" Germany stated, looking around the room.

"As some of you may have noticed, several of you have counterparts or 2ps as they call themselves" England rolled his eyes _as if that wasn't obvious_. Germany was now glaring at England. _Oops had he said that aloud._

Nevertheless Germany continued on. "Luckily only few have 2ps."

"Which is like unfair, cuz' I totally wanted to see my 2p" said Poland.

"Is that Poland" 2p America asked no one in particular "So that dude's a chic here" the 2ps laughed finding the idea funny.

"I'm like a guy" Poland exclaimed.

"Yeah and so is my counterpart ~aru" 2p China said sarcastically.

"I AM A GUY ~ARU" China shouted.

"China maybe you shouldn't shout" whispered a voice

"I TOLD YOU CANADA! YOU SHOULD SPEAK UP! SHOW THESE BASTA-"

"Care to finish that, love?" 2p England remarked, giving a creepy smile.

"THE AWESOME ME WILL FINISH IT, HE SAID-" Prussia was cut off.

" YOU POTATO BASTAR-" Romano was interrupted.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP" shouted Germany, his hands on the table. Even the 2ps were surprised.

"Well at least my counterpart's a guy" 2p Germany said quietly.

"WE HAVE COME HERE TO DISCUSS HOW WE WILL SEND THE SECOND PLAYERS BACK TO WHEREVER THEY CAME FROM" said Germany still shouting.

"What if we don't want to go home" remarked 2p Italy coolly.

"Yes!" 2p Romano agreed "We're having so much fun here.

The 2ps started complaining.

"Well you have to go back sooner or later" England stepped in "-and luckily I have my wand right here"

France snickered "_Angleterre _what are you planning to do with a stick, with a star glued on top" England ignored France and began chanting a spell. England succeeded in opening a portal, well he would have if 2p England didn't grab his wand.

"What are you doing- give that back you"

"I don't plan on going home anytime soon, love"

They started wrestling over the wand, unknown to them that other 2ps had found the portal and were heading towards their world. The other nations watched as figures exited the swirling vortex

"Iggy I think you should close the portal" said America pointing to it.

"What do you mean Ameri-" England didn't get to finish his sentence. He stared at the new arrivals.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" said one of them, as he lunged towards England

* * *

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! DO REVIEW ON HOW YOU WANT THE OTHER 2PS TO BE NAMELY: NORDICS, BALTICS, AUSTRIA, HUNGARY, GREECE, TURKEY, SOUTH KOREA, HONG KONG, TAIWAN, POLAND AND ANY OTHERS I FORGOT TO MENTION.**

**PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS**


End file.
